Tsume Inuzuka
|Zdjęcie=Tsume Inuzuka.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=犬塚ツメ |Rōmaji=Inuzuka Tsume |Japoński=Seiko Fujiki |Przypisy=Drugi Databook, strona 26 |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Kobieta |Grupa krwi=B |Urodziny=12 Sierpnia |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 1=36 |Wiek część 2=39 |Wzrost część 1=163 cm |Waga część 1=51,5 kg |Ranga część 1=Tokubetsu Jōnin |Rejestracja Ninja=007350 |Przynależność=Konohagakure |Partner=Kuromaru |Klan=Klan Inuzuka |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=137 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=79 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Blazing |Film=Naruto film: Więzienie krwi |OVA=Nareszcie starcie! Jōnin kontra genin!! Niekontrolowane spotkanie turnieju walki wręcz! |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film }} jest tokubetsu jōninem z Konohagakure oraz członkinią klanu Inuzuka. Jej psim partnerem jest Kuromaru. Przeszłość W pewnym okresie, odstraszyła swojego ukochanego co zmusiło ją do samodzielnego wychowania jej dzieci. Kiedy Kiba był małym chłopcem, podarowała mu Akamaru jako jego psiego partnera. Osobowość Jest bardzo trudną kobietą i często beszta Kibę za jego działania, takie jak lekceważenie treningu gdy był młodszy czy oraz jak mówienie mu by nie lekceważył wroga, gdy mierzyli się z Painem. Choć trudna z natury, Tsume wyraźnie głęboko troszczy się o rodzinę i wioskę. Według Kiby była odpowiedzialna za odstraszenie jego ojca. Jest również opisana jako dzika i niecierpliwa. Pomimo tego, Tsume jest dość zrównoważona w walce. Było to widać podczas jej walki ze Ścieżką Preta gdzie powiedziała synowi, że nie mogą pozwolić przeciwnikowi uciec. Ma także nieco "dziwne" poczucie humoru jak widać, kiedy nabija się ze Ścieżki Preta kiedy uciekł, stwierdzając, że przeciwnik się jej przestraszył. Wygląd Tsume ma zwierzęcy wygląd podobny do jej syna Kiby. Ma długie, szpiczaste, bujne brązowe włosy, pionowe źrenice oraz wydłużone kły i pazury. Ma na policzkach oznaczenia klanu Inuzuka w kształcie kłów oraz ciemne oznaczenia wokół oczu oraz używa ciemnofioletowej szminki. Nosi standardowy strój shinobi Konohagakure składający się z kamizelki, ciemnego stroju z podwiniętymi rękawami i bandaży wokół jej nóg. Nie nosi ochraniacza na czoło. Umiejętności Jako członek klanu Inuzuka, Tsune specjalizuje się w wykorzystywaniu technik współpracy z jej partnerem Kuromaru. Jest biegła w posługiwaniu się podstawową umiejętnością klanu czyli Shikyaku no Jutsu, która pozwala jej na manewrowanie obiema rękami i nogami przy znacznych umiejętnościach i zręczności. Używa także techniki Gatsūga w połączeniu z Kuromaru, która była w stanie zadać znaczne obrażenia pierwszemu ciału Ścieżki Zwierząt. Wykorzystuje także narzędzia takie jak bomby błyskowe by dodać efekt zaskoczenia do swoich ataków. Część I Pogrążenie Konohy Tsume zadebiutowała podczas inwazji na Konohę, walcząc u boku Hany w celu odparcia ataku ninja piasku. Później była widziana na pogrzebie Trzeciego Shinobi wraz z innymi shinobi Konohagakure. Misja Monitorowania Akamaru Tsune jest widziana we wspomnieniach, gdzie beszta Kibę, że za mało trenuje z Akamaru. Natomiast w kuchni, Tsume poucza syna o tym, że on i Akamaru potrzebują więcej treningu, by stali się silni. Część II Atak Paina Podczas Inwazji Paina, Tsume i Kuromaru rzucają bombę błyskową a następnie atakują Ścieżkę Preta używając Gatsūgi, lecz przeciwnikowi udało się powstrzymać atak poprzez użycie pierwszego ciała Ścieżki Zwierząt jako tarczy. Później dołączyła do Kiby i Akamaru jako wsparcie, lecz Ścieżka Preta uciekł im. W anime, Akamaru wykorzystuje dynamiczne znakowanie by móc śledzić ruchy Paina. Tsume i Kiba gonią za nim i gdy ona oraz Kuromaru mieli go złapać, Ścieżka Preta został wezwana przez Ścieżkę Zwierząt. Była później widziana z Kibą po zniszczeniu Konohy przez Paina wraz z ich psami. W anime, była później widziana podczas świętowania pokonania Paina przez Naruto. Ciekawostki * "Tsume" oznacza "pazur" lub "szpon". * Według databooków: **Jej ulubioną potrawą jest filet mignon. Cytaty * (Do Kiby po otrzymaniu przez niego Akamaru) * (Do Kiby) * (Do Kiby na temat Ścieżki Preta) * (Do Kiby na temat wojny) Źródła Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Klan Inuzuka